Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 9 \\ 2 & 9 & 7 \\ 7 & 5 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 2 & 7 \\ 8 & 9 & 5 \\ 9 & 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$